


a key

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Seven:fish, water, key, unlocked/set free.





	a key

Q wrenches keys off the ring one by one and shoves them in his pockets as he opens door after door and finds nothing. It isn’t the last key in the end -- it’s the fourth to last that gets him a room that’s something more than a waft of stale air and dust. 

‘Oh, thank Christ…’ He slumps against the doorjamb, the remaining keys jangling on the ring.

‘I wasn’t expecting you.’ Even with one eye swollen shut and a week’s worth of beard, Bond may be the loveliest thing Q has seen all week and not solely because he's just won the pool on whether or not Bond would come out of this in one piece. 

‘Well, I’m going to have to do because I’m all you’ve got.’


End file.
